Koi ni Nayamu
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu's sick, and Pai goes to Ichigo to find out if Ryou poisoned him. Her response? You'll have to read to find out!


**Koi ni Nayamu**

Pai groaned. Someone was knocking on his door again, and he called, "Come in already!"

The door opened, and Kisshu came in, looking gloomy. Pai sighed, and asked, "Ichigo rejected you again?"

"Yeah, but that's not why I came," Kisshu said. "I think I came down with something; I'm not feeling good."

Pai got up and went over to Kisshu- just as Kisshu blacked out. Pai caught him, and put a hand on his forehead. His eyes widened; Kisshu had a pretty high fever. Pai picked Kisshu up, and teleported to Kisshu's room. He set Kisshu down on the bed, and then took off his boots and tucked him in. He put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and started trying to heal him.

Ten minutes later, Pai was puzzled and getting worried. His healing was having no effect on Kisshu, and he couldn't figure out why. Finally he gave it up and went to get a cool cloth. He came back a few minutes later, and put a cool, damp cloth over Kisshu's forehead. He noticed Kisshu shiver, and got some extra blankets out of his closet, then spread them all over Kisshu. Kisshu was starting to wake up, and he opened his eyes, looking up at Pai. He opened his mouth to say something, but started coughing instead. Pai winced as he listened to Kisshu cough; it sounded really bad.

Finally Kisshu stopped coughing, and Pai said, "Kisshu, something's blocking me from healing you."

_Do I have Toru Fever? _Kisshu asked telepathically.

"No," Pai said. "Maybe Ichigo did something?"

_She just yelled at me a bit; I don't think so, _Kisshu said. _You could ask her, though; maybe Blondie did something._

"I think I'll do that; try to get some more sleep," Pai said. Kisshu nodded and settled back down as Pai teleported out.

Pai landed in Ichigo's room, and saw her reading something. She looked up and asked warily, "Why are you here?" as she reached for her pendant.

"You wouldn't happen to know whether Blondie has done anything to Kisshu recently, would you?" Pai asked.

Ichigo thought, then said, "He did follow us to the last battle, but I really don't know what, if anything, he did to Kisshu. Why, did something happen?"

"Kisshu's pretty sick, and something's blocking my ability to heal him," Pai said. "And that suggests it's not just a cold."

"Maybe he's got the love bug," Ichigo suggested.

"I'm serious, Mew Ichigo," Pai said wearily.

"So am I; lovesickness can become a health problem," Ichigo said.

"Is there some reason you hate Kisshu so much, and yet don't hang out with that kid anymore?" Pai asked.

"Please don't tell me YOU'VE been stalking me too," Ichigo said.

"I'm not Kisshu," Pai said indignantly. "He told me that you don't seem to spend time with that kid, but you still seem to hate him."

"'Seem' would be the key word there," Ichigo said. "I don't like the toy comments or being teased, but I don't hate Kisshu. Aoyama decided I wasn't good enough for him, and dumped me, in case you were wondering why I don't spend time with him anymore."

"So why are you still so nasty to Kisshu?" Pai asked.

"Ryou," Ichigo said. "He said he'd kill Kisshu if I fell in love with him, so I decided to hide it. Ryou has a machine gun."

"No he doesn't; Pudding stole it and gave it to me," Pai said.

"Good for her," Ichigo said. "I guess I'll stop pretending I hate Kisshu; maybe that will help him get better. Can I go back with you?"

"I guess," Pai said. He took her shoulder and teleported back to Kisshu's room.

Kisshu was sleeping when they landed, and Pai went over, putting a hand on his forehead. "Not good," he said quietly. "His fever went up, a lot."

Ichigo came over, and felt Kisshu's forehead. She gasped; Kisshu's temperature was nearly high enough to burn her hand. "There's nothing you can do?" she asked. "If his temperature rises much higher, it's unlikely he'll survive."

"I'll try healing him again," Pai said. "Stay quiet." He put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and his hand began to glow. Ichigo watched, and noticed the feverish flush leaving Kisshu's cheeks. His breathing evened out a bit too, and fifteen minutes later, Pai said, "That's about all I can do, but he'll need more rest to get over this, and someone needs to take care of him; he won't be strong enough to get up till the day after tomorrow."

"I'll stay," Ichigo said. "You look tired too."

"I'm exhausted," Pai said. "You'll take good care of Kisshu, right?"

"Of course," Ichigo said.

"Good," Pai said. "Stroking his hair will calm him down if you need to do that, and it's better for him to sleep for a while. He won't mind if you climb in with him."

"Okay," Ichigo said. She climbed onto the bed as Pai left, and gently smoothed Kisshu's hair back as he stirred a bit. He settled back down, and Ichigo kept stroking his hair.

Four hours later, Ichigo was getting tired, and carefully slid under the covers with Kisshu. He snuggled against her in his sleep, and she sighed softly, then fell asleep.

The next morning, Kisshu started to wake up, feeling somewhat better than he had the day before. When he tried to sit up, though, he realized two things. One was that moving around a lot made him dizzy, but the other was that something was holding him back from sitting up. Turning his head on the pillow, he was shocked to see Ichigo asleep next to him. Just to make sure she was real, he poked her. Sure enough, she was really there. He gently tapped her forehead, and she slowly woke up. "Morning," Kisshu said when she opened her eyes.

"Morning," Ichigo said. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better than yesterday, but moving around too much makes me dizzy," Kisshu said.

"Pai said you won't be able to get up till tomorrow; just take it easy," Ichigo said, letting go of him and sitting up.

"What happened to you?" Kisshu asked.

"Nothing, why?" Ichigo asked, puzzled.

"You're being nice," Kisshu said dryly.

"Finding out Ryou doesn't have the means to kill you means that I can act the way I want to, not the way I have to in order to make sure Ryou doesn't kill you," Ichigo said.

"You were trying to protect me?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said. She smoothed his hair back as she said softly, "I love you, Kisshu."

"I'm not dreaming again?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo smiled. "No, you're not dreaming," she said.

Kisshu smiled happily, then yawned. "Kisshu, you should rest," Ichigo said. "You'll recover more quickly that way."

"'Kay…." Kisshu said sleepily. He settled back down, and fell back to sleep.

Pai came in about an hour later, and Ichigo looked up. "How's Kisshu?" Pai asked softly.

"He woke up earlier, but he said moving around a lot makes him dizzy," Ichigo said. "We talked for a bit, but he went back to sleep about an hour ago."

"Sounds like he just needs to rest until he gets his strength back," Pai said. "Can you make something for him to eat? That'll help too."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Where's your kitchen?"

"I'll show you," Pai said. Ichigo got up and followed him out of Kisshu's room and down the hall. They reached an open doorway, and Pai said, "Here's the kitchen. I'm not allowed in, so can you handle things from here?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Is ramen okay?"

"Yeah, we've got plenty," Pai said. "Can you cut up an apple too? Kisshu's obsessed with apples."

"Sure," Ichigo said. She went into the kitchen as Pai teleported back to Kisshu's room.

Finding things in the kitchen was fairly easy, and Ichigo soon had a pot of water on to boil. She poured the ramen in when it boiled, and let it cook. When it was done, she covered the bowl and cut up an apple, then put the bowl of ramen and the apple slices on a plate. Grabbing a pair of chopsticks, she headed back to Kisshu's room.

When she got back, Kisshu was awake and sitting up, and he and Pai looked up as Ichigo came in. "I made some ramen and cut up an apple," Ichigo said. She smiled when Kisshu's eyes lit up, and asked, "Can you eat by yourself?"

"Yeah, thanks," Kisshu said, taking the plate from her. He picked up the chopsticks, and started eating the ramen.

By the time he was finished eating, Kisshu was feeling tired again. Ichigo and Pai both noticed, and Ichigo said, "Kisshu, you should get some more sleep; you look pretty worn out."

Kisshu was too tired to respond as Pai took the plate and bowl from him, and just laid back against his pillows. Ichigo gently tucked him in, and settled down next to him, then stroked his hair gently as he fell back to sleep.

Kisshu slept through the rest of the day and night, and Ichigo climbed in with him overnight.

The next morning, Kisshu woke up feeling fine, and noticed Ichigo was hugging him in her sleep again. Smirking, he leaned in, and kissed her. To his surprise, while it woke her up, she kissed him back, pulling him closer.

They stayed in the same position until Pai came in and said dryly, "I see you're feeling better, Kisshu."

"I feel fine," Kisshu said, as he and Ichigo broke off the kiss. He sat up, and Ichigo did the same as Kisshu got out of bed. Pai came over and put a hand on Kisshu's chest, then said, "Looks like you're back to full strength, but just remember what we talked about yesterday, okay?"

"Yup," Kisshu said.

This piqued Ichigo's curiosity, and she asked, "Did you find out what made Kisshu so sick?"

"You were right about the 'love bug'," Pai said. "Apparently spending too much time around you while you were being mean to him caused Kisshu to get sick from too much emotional stress. So basically, he made himself sick."

"Oh…." Ichigo said. "Now that I finally got to confess, that won't happen, right?"

"It shouldn't," Pai said.

"Good," Kisshu said. "You're leaving now so I can kiss Koneko-chan, right?"

"Yes…." Pai said. "If you go too far, I'll doom the both of you."

"I know," Kisshu said. Pai sighed and teleported out. Kisshu smirked at Ichigo, and pinned her down on the bed. To his surprise, she flipped them over so she was on top, smirking at him. Before Kisshu could flip them back over so he could be on top, Ichigo was kissing him, and it felt so nice that suddenly it didn't seem to matter who was on top. Kisshu smirked into the kiss, and put a little more passion into it.

_I love you…. _they both thought.

**So it's short, and probably like a lot of my others, but I wanted to publish it anyways. If you don't like it, please don't flame me about it. I know a lot of my stories are alike, and I mainly just published this because I needed more fluff. I hope others enjoy the fluff too, though. **


End file.
